


E Se Um Olhar Lhe Bastasse

by RushAndTomatoJuice



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday invitations, Chloe decker - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Luci and his girls, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Mazikeen - Freeform, Trixie Decker - Freeform, Trixiefer, lots and lots of fluff, the devil secretly cares for children, trixiefer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushAndTomatoJuice/pseuds/RushAndTomatoJuice
Summary: It’s Trixie’s birthday and she wants to give Lucifer his invitation in person.





	E Se Um Olhar Lhe Bastasse

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE TRANSLATION: And If a Look Were Enough For Her
> 
> The title comes from one of Fernando Pessoa’s poems without a title which you can find translated at the @poetryfromportuguese blog on tumblr.
> 
> Some Trixiefer fluff because I’m in desperate need of it ;p
> 
> This has not been betaed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

“Luciferrrrr!” The spawn’s excited voice was the only thing he heard before he felt her barrel his legs.

“Yes, hello child.” He awkwardly pat her on the head and waited for her to release him. She lifted her eyes to look at him and flashed him a huge smile, enough for him to notice she was missing one of her teeth. 

The Detective had sent him a message earlier that night, asking him to wait for her outside his club. Puzzled by her request, he obliged. All his staff knew her, so getting in wasn’t a problem. And if they had another case, she would have told him. Maybe she needed his help for something else...

Smirking at his newfound and deeply pleasing train of thought, he moved to wait outside for her. It was early enough that Lux wasn’t yet open but the line outside was already turning the corner.

He flirted with the people waiting outside, even struck a couple deals, but his heart wasn’t in it. The Detective and her unusual request had claimed his thoughts. 

He was bouncing on his feet, unable to stay still, when he turned to answer one of the patrons and felt the spawn attach herself to his person. 

His eyes immediately turned to the direction the child came from, searching for her mother. When they fell on her, he lost his air. She was bearing the biggest smile he saw her shine that day, and he couldn’t stop the warm smile that crept over his features. 

He noticed the people in line staring and giving her mean looks as she passed them, walking straight to the front door where he was. Jealousy, he thought, was the right feeling. There was hardly going to be someone as good as her, or as perfect for that matter, in the city. In his opinion, no one as good as Chloe Decker would ever come to be in all Creation.

“Detective!” He greeted her cheerfully when she was in earshot. “Nice to see you are finally smiling! Even if it is because of my suffering.”

“Grandma called this morning to say she can’t come this week. I think that’s why mommy is sad.” The child said, pressing her chin against his stomach as she spoke, her arms still tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“Is that so?” The spawn shook her head yes. The Detective didn’t say anything, but he could tell the glow in her eyes got a bit fainter. “Maybe we could do something to cheer her up, then.” He said, addressing the child. 

Maybe that was why she came, to be cheered up. He could do that. Lucifer loved being the one to put a smile on her face. 

“Maybe you could come over and make dinner. Mommy likes when you cook for her.” The child said so matter-of-factly that he couldn’t help but smile at her idea, his mind already thinking about possible dinner dishes. 

Deep in thought with a smile still in place, he didn’t notice the Detective snapping a photo of himself looking at the child still wrapped around his waist until it was too late. 

His attention snapped back in an instant as he raised his terrorized gaze. Maze would never let him hear the end of it. That was some strong blackmail material. That minx. 

“Let Lucifer go, Trixie.” The Detective finally let him out of his misery in between giggles, but the damage was already done. 

He mentally smiled before snorting and shaking his head at the ideia that he might like to have that photo on his mobile. 

“Sorry for coming unannounced. Trixie wanted to give you something in person.”

“As I said before, my door is always open, Detective.” He thought he heard the Detective mutter ‘that’s what I’m afraid of’ under her breath, but he wasn’t sure so he dismissed it, choosing to focus his attention in the spawn. “And what might that be, Spawn?”

The child seemed to hesitate before reaching for what seemed to be a purple envelope on her back pocket and offering it to him. 

Lucifer took it and carefully opened it. Inside he found a paper with a time and an address and behind it a drawing picturing a red person with horns that he assumed to be himself holding hands with a smaller figure, Beatrice. 

“The invitation is for her birthday next week.” The Detective clarified after he assumed he’d spent a bit longer looking at the drawing than necessary. 

“Will you come, Lucifer? Pleeeeease?” The child flashed him those big puppy eyes, as the Detective had called them. The ones she used when she wanted something and she knew he couldn’t say no to her. 

“Of course, child.” He found himself saying without even thinking. 

A familiar sound of footsteps sounded behind him, followed by the child running away screaming ‘Maze!’ in excitement. He didn’t even look back, too focused on the woman before him. 

“It’s ok if you don’t want to go. I know you don’t like kids. And there’s gonna be a lot of them running around and their suburban mothers are probably gonna be there, too, ready to judge everything.” She seemed to lose herself in thoughts for a second before snapping back. “My point being, there’s gonna be children and suburban mothers. And I know you don’t like neither. But it would mean a lot for Trix if you could go. And Maze and Linda are gonna be there, too. So it won’t be that bad, right?” She started mumbling the last few sentences until he put a hand on her arm, making her focus snap back to him. 

“I’ll be there.” He said as he flashed her a smile, hoping that he seemed trustworthy.

“You will?” 

“Well, I can’t miss the spawn’s birthday, now can I?” He really tried to sound laid back. “You are going to be there, so how bad can it be.”

“Thanks.” She let out a sigh and it was as if the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, brows suddenly furrowing in concern. 

“It’s just,” she sounded defeated, which only caused his concern to escalate. “I don’t know if my mother is going to be able to come for Trixie’s birthday. It’s her birthday and she’s gonna be so sad if her grandma doesn’t come. It’s the one day that everything has to be perfect so she can be extra happy but I think I’ll just end up screwing things up.”

Lucifer didn’t know why but he felt his chest tighten and his hand raise to touch her arm as he opened his mouth, hoping to be able to comfort her. But Maze and the Child appeared by his side before he could. 

“Hey, Decker. You ready?”

“Yeah.” The Detective answered, a false excitement appearing all of a sudden. For the child, he presumed. He felt a strange urge to hug her, but it didn’t seem the right time. He only hoped his eyes conveyed everything he was feeling right now. 

He shook his head, trying to get those strange feelings away before briefly smirking at his demon, seeing her holding hands with the little one. How she could stand those sticky hands was something he could never understand. Lucifer was sure it was a type of torture in hell, sticky hands all over his Armani. 

“Oh, shut up.” She spat back but it lost its danger when she couldn’t prevent that small smirk from coloring her features. 

“So is Lucifer gonna come to make dinner, then?” Beatrice’s hopeful gaze shifted between the adults as she waited for an answer. He really hoped the Detective would agree. 

“I’m sure he’s busy, Monkey. And I thought you said you wanted pizza today.” He let out an inaudible sigh at her answer. Maybe tomorrow. Yes, he’d surprise her with dinner tomorrow. 

“Can he come tomorrow, then?” The child seemed to get pulled down as he did, but a spark of hope shined in her eyes when her mother seemed to consider her question.

“We’ll see about that.” It wasn’t a promise, but he could work with that. 

“Okay, bye Lucifer!” 

He stood there, watching his girls, yes his girls, walk away until the Detective’s car turned around the corner and he couldn’t see it anymore. 

In an epiphany of sorts, he turned around looking for no one in particular, but needing help nonetheless. The first person, well people, he could find were the club goers still in line. With all the seriousness he could muster, he asked the long line of people at his side. 

“Any thoughts in what I should get for the spawn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3 comments and kudos highly appreciated!
> 
> give me the validation I need :)


End file.
